Thorn
Character A new OC that can grow any type of plants goes by the name of Thorn. Thorn is known to be a mastermind that grows plants of any kind that can be dangerous also. Being a chlorokinetic, he enjoys the plantlife and will act deadly and vicious toward his enemies. He hasn't met any other mastermind besides Dark Doom and Shock but will eventually. Bio Born from the plantlife, Thorn acquired the ability to control all types of plant. Thorn has been controlling plants and been killing people in years, he feels like he wants destruction. He has been destroying everything in sight in America that everyone feared him. Many years ago, a family was working at a farm as a young girl was walking through the corn field and notices a large seed. She took the seed and goes back to her family, she tells her parents if she could plant the seed. Her parents were a bit suspicious but let's the daughter go ahead, she gets the water and digs a hole to plant the seed. Hours past and the girl was dissapointed that the seed didn't grow, she notices the it's nighttime and walks back to the farm and went to go to sleep. The next day the girl went to check on the place to went to grow the seed and was very suprised that and plant grew very large, it shows a green plant-like figure known to be Thorn. The girl slowly walks up to Thorn and he wakes up and looks directly at him. Thorn was silent but not shy, the girl smiles and wants Thorn to meet his parents. After he did, the girls wants to know if Thorn will ever wants to meet her parents again. Thorn however disagrees, leaving the girl a bit deppresed, but the girl gets over it and wants Thorn to meet him again. Thorn thinks for a second and decides to agree with her. Many years past, and Thorn looks gently worried. The girl came back no longer a child but a teen, she tells him that she'll be busy next week, so she'll wont be visiting him. A teenage boy shows up at another farm. When they leave, Thorn starts to think for a minute and grows angry, he then realizes that all this time the girl was been busy. Thorn is outraged and gets filled with the kind of hatred he has never felt before, he looks at the boy and gets in idea. Many years past, when the girl as a young woman was walking in the cornfield she hears a scream and runs after it. When she arrives, she was horrifyied of what she saw of the man's corpse with his guts and entrails cut out and is in a scarecrow's position. Thorn shows up in his flower form, telling her that she won't be busy anymore. The woman became very angry and wants Thorn to leaving and never come back. Thorn was not upset and gulity but growls in anger, he leaves the farm with an evil grin on his face. After Thorn was defeated by Eleven, he was wondering himself that he wasn't powerful enough to kill him completely. He soon then ran into Dark Doom himself, Dark Doom can sense the evil Thorn's evil as Thorn wants him to make him more destructive as he is. Dark Doom will allow him but at the cost of losing the memories of everyone he has met, mind and heart. Thorn would rather become a powerful beings than to keep his memories. After the tranformation, Thorn no longer looks like a flower anymore but a humanoid plant figure. He then grins evilly as he is about to cause chaos and destruction. Abilities *Chlorokinetic Combat. *Plant Attacks. *Floraportation.. *Leaf Projection. *Healing Plant. Powers *Chlorokinesis. *Chloropoeia. *Cholorkinetic Constructs. *Plant Mimicry. *Camouflage. *Plant Communication. *Plant Growth. Trivia *Very Unfriendly toward good people. *Vicious. *Fights with plants only. *Chlorokinetic. *Unlike Jackal, Thorn is not a sociopath. *Was once a green seed from a farm. *Can grow any type of plant. *Loses memories of everyone he has met in his new form. *Serious. *Sometimes acts friendly toward other villain, but not to Saigron. *Can create antidotes and poison from plants. *Can blend in with plants and leaves, remaining unseen. *Can turn anything or anyone into plants and turn them back at will. Voice 'Thorn's Voice' Voice of Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Theme Music 'Thorn's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' Gallery Inferna and Thorn.png|Thorn losing to Inferna in an arm wrestle Thorn.png Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters